


you're so pretty when you're mad

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Enemies to Enemies, M/M, Non-Traditional Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, enemies to enemies who maybe kiss?, it's like the opposite of soulmates, lapslock, they are not in love, they're still not in love tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: for some reason, sunwoo and chanhee would always be surrounded with displeasing encounters. it was almost as if they were... destined.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	you're so pretty when you're mad

**Author's Note:**

> i think a lot about how in one year sunnew nation stopped being only me and then we got +34 works where none of them was by me. and then when i comeback to sunnew nation i write them being in hate with each other. a lot of change can happen under a single year  
> [idea credits to oomf, love u jul](https://twitter.com/ljjen_/status/1244777323725029378). sorry for writing a crappy thing but it's been like a month where my focus is purely on fic fest or long af fics and also there's this one fic i am dying to post but can't for reasons i cannot control so i needed something silly to ease/rest. bc i rest from fics by writing fics, yes. stop judging me  
> title from papercut by zedd ft troye sivan which IS a hate/love song (ish?) but this is NOT about sunnew being in love. only hate

"ouch-- watch where you're going, dumbass!"

"i was! you just popped up out of nowhere!"

sunwoo groaned, looking at the way the pink-haired man before him rolled his eyes. "that is such a silly excuse, sunwoo-yah. you can do better."

"you know what? screw you, _hyung_ ," he said the honorific with a tone higher than his natural voice, mocking the older. "i hope i accidentally broke your nail when stepping on your foot. maybe your whole thumb."

"you--" chanhee marched towards the other but was stopped by his tall, blue-haired friend. he groaned. "let me go, juyeon-ah, i can walk to class just fine now. i'm no longer wasting my time here with this one."

" _i will show you who_ this one _is--_ " sunwoo started to walk forwards, only to be stopped by youngjae's strong grasp. the older tried to free his arm but, once he succeeded, chanhee was nowhere visible. he sighed in annoyance, turning to his companion. "you shouldn't have held me back. i was going to ruin that pretty face of his."

"why are you so damn aggressive whenever he's nearby?" his friend scoffed in annoyance, until he stopped and tilted his head. " _pretty face_?"

sunwoo raised a brow at youngjae, unamused at the remark. "what? _it is_ stupidly attractive. his personality spoils it, though."

"right. I'll pretend you didn't just lowkey admit crushing on chanhee-hyung and change the subject."

"i have no crush on that-- _dude_." he fought back a groan, seriously, how could youngjae imply such thing? if he felt something over choi chanhee it was probably the opposite of a crush. maybe a hate crush, or a literal crush. perhaps he did have a crush on him, but here meaning that he irrationally wants to fight him. yeah, that's what he feels over him. not a soft lovey-dovey feeling. he doesn't make his heart beat faster nor his face fluster.

he makes sunwoo's blood boil.

"sure, sure. anyway, let's talk about something that matters," his friend spoke again, smiling wide at the taller. "did you see that juyeon-hyung dyed his hair blue? he looks so hot."

he rolled his eyes at youngjae but didn't say anything, allowing him to rant about _his_ crush in case he decided to go back into the previous subject.

✁✃✁✃✁✃✁✁✃✁✃✁✃✁✃✁

sunwoo sighed, looking at the tattoo he had on his wrist, one so small not many could see if they aren't specifically searching for it. there, he could spot the tiny cross that had formed once he completed twenty years old. he had been so excited for his big reveal day, but once it appeared and once he spotted it on someone else, he learned to hate it instead.

the first time his path crossed chanhee's, the older had been drinking some iced coffee at the same time he had done a curve towards him. that made him hit the stranger's arm, who not only dropped the cup but choked on the drink and, then, spat some of it on sunwoo. they had spent five entire minutes shouting at each other until hyunjun, a friend of his who somehow also knew chanhee, stepped in and tried to ease things up.

by the odds, that was not the last time they had found each other. somehow, they had more friends in common than not, and despite having different majors, they were both in the art department. meaning, their unfortunate clashes were a little too frequent for their enjoyment. 

it was almost as if fate had tied them together every single time on purpose, just to despise on them.

chanhee had never seen the small cross on his wrist, harder to spot. but his cross was much more obvious, on his pinky, dark ink contrasting on his light skin. sunwoo had seen it, and he hated it.

there was no way he was destined to be with him. especially since every single time they crossed ways, it ended up with them spitting curses at the other.

✁✃✁✃✁✃✁✁✃✁✃✁✃✁✃✁

"ouch--" sunwoo heard someone complain after he accidentally hit them with his palm and he would apologize, he really would-- if not only that sound was so familiar to him now, and instead, he clenched his jaw.

"again? come on, hyung, it's barely been half a day."

chanhee took one step behind, glaring at the younger with brows furrowed. "come on you, kim sunwoo. are you so infuriated with me that you appear all the goddamn time just to hit me?"

"wh-- what!?" he looked offended at the smaller man. "you wish."

"no, i don't. i truly hate whenever you cross my way. i hate _you_. now if you excuse me" he rolled his eyes, trying to walk past the other, but at the same time sunwoo walked to the side, right in front of chanhee. "seriously, get out."

"no."

"how old are you, dumbass? let me go through."

"not until you apologize for being a dick."

"that's something you should do," he scoffed, trying to walk to the younger's left, but he was faster and their bodies collided. "kim sunwoo!"

"choi chanhee," he mocked in a high pitched tone. "you're so annoying."

"is this why you're not letting me go home?" he asked with a smirk, crossing his arms. "aww, how cute. he has a crush."

sunwoo made a disgusted noise, walking further from the other so that his way was now clear. "whatever, weirdo. go on, then."

chanhee stared at him, arms still in front of his chest but without any sign of walking away. he was probably waiting for the other to do or say something, but after minutes of nothing, he sighed. "bye, loser."

he walked forwards, trying to ignore the other's presence. but he hadn't gone too far because, by pure unluck, he tripped on his own feet and felt on sunwoo's direction. reacting by reflex, he grabbed the older's falling body, but that made him push his own towards the wall, hurting his back. he hissed in pain, looking down at the pink hair. 

"will you ever look the way you're going?"

"shut the hell up! let me go, you--"

sunwoo frowned as the other's words trailed off. he blinked in confusion, but then as chanhee grabbed onto his arm, he left a small curse under his breath. so he had spotted it, hadn't he?

yeah. "what the hell... you--" chanhee looked up at sunwoo, then back at his wrist, leaving a scoff after a couple of seconds. "there's no way this is real."

"it sadly is."

"you-- _knew_?"

"it's kinda hard not to," he shrugged casually, trying to brush it off. "you're always shoving that finger of yours on everyone's face. but it's whatever. we aren't destined, we can't be."

the older watched him for a little, in silence, deep in thought. "why?" he asked in a quiet, almost sad tone.

"because we're always on each other's neck and i despise you with all my being."

chanhee kept staring at the other fixedly. he didn't seem hurt or offended, much the opposite. but he was also still quite confused about it all. "i truly hate you too, you asshole. that doesn't erase the fact that we are soulmates."

"then we're destined to hate each other, then," he said in a joking tone, not meaning it. but then the older's expression changed, and he seemed to be considering it, and _oh no_. sunwoo's words actually made a lot of sense?

"we could try a thing."

"i pass."

"shut up, you didn't even hear it."

"i don't have to. if it's an idea that came from you i already know it's stupid."

"you--" he held in the curse, taking a deep breath. then, he opened his mouth again. "whatever, i'm still doing it."

"doing wh--"

before he could finish the sentence, chanhee leaned in and crashed his lips onto sunwoo's. the feeling had caught him off guard, which meant that the older could deepen it for a little while. and the worst thing was that, once the shock washed over, he caught himself responding to the kiss for a while. he hated how chanhee's lips felt so good on his, how sweet he tasted, until it clicked that _this was choi chanhee kissing him_. so he pushed him, ending the kiss in just a few seconds. 

"what the hell are you thinking?!" he shouted, furrowing his brows. 

"what? if we are soulmates we'd feel something," he replied casually, walking a step behind. "are you going to keep lying to yourself that we aren't, now? i know you felt it."

sunwoo knew that he felt it, too. he had felt it, and he hated it. he had no romantic feelings for chanhee, none at all. the most positive thought he ever had was that his face was pretty, that he was attractive, but it was still a face that made him angry for no reason. probably because he knows the person behind it, and he truly, completely loathes him and his personality. even if fate connected him to-- to _this dude_ , it didn't change a damn thing.

he hates choi chanhee, his soulmate.

but he wouldn't admit that he felt their connection as they kissed, he would never deliberately let the older win. so, instead, he said, "go home, hyung."

he shrugged, giving sunwoo a half-grin. "have a safe trip, dear soulmate." and, after kissing his palm and blowing it towards the younger's direction, he walked away.

chanhee was being sarcastic, he knew it. he hated him as much as sunwoo did, but after this new discovery, it was as if he had found a new reason to annoy him. and that he'd use it to his advantage. the worst thing was that, despite hating this situation and hated him, the kiss... was really nice. he could feel the connection, and despite it not blossoming into adoration or any other romantic feeling, it wasn't something that... hateful. not loveable, but he didn't... dislike it.

sunwoo cursed under his breath. he really, truly, hated his soulmate. not his destined lover, but his destined _enemy_.

(but, even so, he still wanted to kiss him and be with him. and fight, of course, but that was something they already did.)

**Author's Note:**

> they are NOT in love if it seems so it's bc i just suck as a writer


End file.
